The present invention relates to a lifting apparatus used to portage a boat. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mechanism for vertically lifting a boat out of one body of water, transferring the boat horizontally over a barrier, and then vertically lowering the boat into a second body of water.
Known within the prior art are devices for lifting boats out of water for such purposes as making repairs, protecting boats from dock collision caused by tidal action, and preventing damage to a boat""s hull from excessive exposure to water. U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,914, describes and shows a boat lift that consists of a frame which cradles and lifts a boat from the water by the means of a hydraulic ram. The device requires a person to enter the water to secure several members of the device around the bottom of the hull. U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,247 describes a programmable boat lift control system that with the push of a button, the lift may either raise or lower the boat to a pre-programmed elevation.
Both of these devices are useful for lifting boats out of water, but are both limited to lifting and lowering the boat in a vertical direction which is indicative of the general state of the art in boat lifting devices. The prior art fails to teach an apparatus that can both, lift and lower a boat in a vertical direction and transfer the boat in a horizontal direction. Applicant has discovered the need to transfer boats over barriers, such as water divider walls. In many areas salt water and fresh water are separated by various types of barriers. Barriers are needed to separate fresh water from salt water due to the various types of organisms, plants and animals which can only survive in either salt or fresh water, but not both. Regardless of the need to isolate salt from fresh water, boats and other types of water vehicles still require access to and from these separate bodies of water.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present boat lift apparatuses. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.
In one aspect of the present invention, this is accomplished by providing a boat lift apparatus comprising: a moveable hoist assembly erected over a barrier separating a first body of water and a second body of water, the hoist assembly including a moveable lift frame and a load distribution subassembly connected to the lift frame, wherein the load distribution subassembly includes a pair of load distribution supports extending longitudinally and spaced laterally relative to one another and a cradle connected between the load distribution supports and capable of receiving a boat to be carried across the barrier by the apparatus; a mechanism for raising and lowering the lift frame; and a mechanism for conveying the hoist assembly between a first position over the first body of water to a second position over the second body of water.
After the boat has entered the lift it is positioned over a pair of slings which are placed under the boat. One sling is located near the bow or front portion of the boat while the second sling is located near the stern or rear portion of the boat. The slings are fastened to a lift frame which is lowered or raised by hydraulic power.
Once the boat is in a fully raised position, the boat lift translates the boat in a horizontal direction over the particular barrier. Translation of the hoist is controlled by a motor which powers a set of flanged wheels to move the boat lift back and fourth in a horizontal direction. An operator is able to easily control the functioning of the boat lift through a control panel located near or within the boat lift.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved boat lift capable of lifting a boat in and out of water in both a vertical and horizontal direction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a boat lift which can be easily and safely operated by one or more individuals, who are operators of the boat and not require an operator full time for the boat lift.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a boat lift which allows a boat to be lifted and carried over various types of barriers.